


Grand Central to Scarsdale

by Gleennui



Series: High Heat Snapshots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Gratuitous Makeout Fic, M/M, Rachel does community theater, mentions of Puck's Nana, what happens on the train to scarsdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the 10am train to Scarsdale stays there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central to Scarsdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude/"deleted scene" to accompany ["High Heat"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4308882), taking place in July 2016, immediately after the draft. You do not need to read "High Heat" to enjoy this gratuitous excuse to get these three alone together.

“Oh, hey, look you guys! This one’s empty!” Finn hollers from the car in front of them. Puck looks over Kurt’s head to see Finn almost bouncing as he stands in the middle of the car, bending down to look out the windows. Kurt gingerly steps over the platform, holding his big briefcase-looking bag out of the way of the doors. 

“”Makeout car?” Puck waggles his eyebrows, coming up behind Finn and smacking his ass. 

“No! This is going to be the opposite of a makeout car! This is going to be the PBS of train cars.” Kurt picks a seat on the river side of the train and pulls out what looks like a script bound with those pointy brackets. 

Puck snorts and climbs over Finn and into a seat, pulling Finn down with him. “Don’t think I didn’t see that poster in your bedroom. ‘PBS’ my ass.”

“Yes. Well.” Kurt sniffs. “Matt Bomer is a classic.” 

“Sure sure.” Puck drapes his leg over Finn’s and sticks their tickets in the seatback in front of them. “Those abs are practically wearing a monocle and top hat, right?” 

“Oh no, Puck!” Finn turns to Puck with his mock-serious face. “Maybe Kurt’s jealous! Maybe he's mad we didn't invite him to make out with us and he's just pretending to be all scandalized," Finn teases.

“Oh, man, maybe.” Puck peers around Finn at Kurt and winks. “Did you want to make out with us, Kurt?” 

Kurt’s staring down at his script, flaring his nostrils. “I _want_ to get to Scarsdale without getting arrested.” 

“Why would making out with us get you arrested? Puck, why would making with us get Kurt arrested?” 

Puck shrugs and grins at Finn, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile with his hand. “I think Kurt thinks we don’t want to make out with him, so he’s making excuses.”

“Why wouldn’t we want to make out with him?” Finn furrows his brow dramatically but gives Puck a quick wink. “He doesn’t have a weird mouth or anything. I like it.” 

“Yeah, I like it, too. Hey, Kurt, do you think we don’t want to make out with you?” 

“I…” Kurt sets his mouth in a line. “I have work to do,” he insists, but it doesn’t sound very convincing to Puck, and Puck raises an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. Not Kurt's tone or his own reaction to it.

Puck shrugs. “That's fine. I can handle rejection," he says lightly, and turns to Finn. "Do _you_ want to make out with me, at least?" 

“Awesome. Yes. All the time.” 

Puck wraps his hand around the back of Finn’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, deepening it immediately. Finn slides his hand to Puck’s back, palming along his spine. Puck purposely makes noises into Finn’s mouth as he teases along Finn’s tongue, half-listening to see if Kurt makes any indication he’s watching. 

They kiss for long enough that Puck almost forgets Kurt’s there, and he shifts position to straddle Finn’s lap, Finn’s hands going to Puck’s ass almost immediately. Puck has one hand in Finn’s hair and the other one bracing against the seat next to Finn’s head, and he’s just about to tip Finn’s head back to kiss his neck when he hears a strangled noise somewhere in the direction of Kurt. 

“Did you-- Oh. Thanks,” Puck says cheerfully to the ticket-taker and tucks their tickets into his back pocket. He grins at Finn’s red face and messed-up hair, and Finn grins right back, sticking his tongue out at Puck when Puck tries to mess Finn’s hair up more. Puck waits until he hears the door of their car slide closed before he turns to Kurt. “Having a good trip so far?” 

“Um hmm,” Kurt mumbles noncommittally, and makes himself really busy with his script. 

“Look at all that empty space over there, Kurt,” Finn says, and Puck nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, aren’t you bored sitting there by yourself?” 

Puck catches Finn’s eye, and raises an eyebrow. He _was_ just teasing Kurt, at least mostly, but the more Puck thinks about it, the more it doesn't sound like a bad idea. It's probably a little unusual, sure, but they’re on the 10:00am train to Scarsdale to see a matinee musical at a church, so Puck figures they left “usual” back in Brooklyn earlier that morning. Making out is fun, and Kurt’s pretty hot, especially since he broke up with Blaine and stopped trying to get his hair into heaven before the rest of him. It can just be a Westchester thing, or a Scarsdale thing, or maybe a Metro North thing, and if Finn wants to do it too, well, Puck’s never been able to tell him ‘no.’ 

Finn nods and smiles a little bit wickedly, so Puck climbs off his lap and they cross the aisle to stand next to Kurt’s seat. 

“I know you’re there,” Kurt says dryly, flipping through his script a little too fast to be believable, Puck thinks. 

“We know you know,” Puck says, and climbs over Kurt to sit next to him. “But you looked a little lonely.”

“Yeah, you were sitting all the way over here while Puck and I were making out,” Finn adds, sitting across from Kurt, his legs sticking out in the aisle. "You couldn't make out with us from all the way over here!"

Kurt sighs and sets the script down in his lap, folding his hands over it. “I’m really just trying to do my work,” he says, and it sounds to Puck like he’s choosing his words very carefully. “I know we almost never see each other anymore, but I think you would have remembered that this isn’t my idea of a joke.” 

“Uh, we’re not joking, Kurt.” Finn looks at Puck a little guiltily. “That’s a weird thing to joke about.” 

“Exactly.” Puck moves closer to Kurt and angles his body so his right hand is next to Kurt’s leg. “We _want_ to.” Puck looks up at Finn, who’s watching the spot on the seat where Puck’s hand is almost touching Kurt. He leans in so Kurt can hear him when he lowers his voice. “Do _you_ want to?” 

Kurt looks at Finn first, who nods very seriously, and then he turns to Puck and lifts his chin, raising an eyebrow. 

“Try me.” 

Puck casts his eyes over to Finn quickly and then takes Kurt up on his challenge, leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his mouth to Kurt’s. Kurt parts his lips immediately, which doesn’t really surprise Puck at all. Puck presses closer to Kurt and snakes his hand to the back of his neck, and Kurt kisses him harder, scraping Puck’s lip with his teeth. It’s rough in a controlled way that kissing Finn never is, and Puck lets himself fall into it just a little bit before gently pulling away. 

“Oh fuck.” At some point Finn had slid over, and he’s on the very edge of his seat right across from the spot where Puck has his lower leg wrapped around Kurt’s. Puck reaches for Finn’s hand and squeezes it. 

“Finn likes it when you straddle his lap to kiss him,” Puck says low into Kurt’s ear, grinning a little to himself when he can barely detect a shiver from Kurt. 

Kurt doesn’t nod or otherwise agree before standing up and practically surging across the seat to Finn, pushing Finn to sit back and then immediately swinging a leg over Finn’s lap but staying up on his knees. Puck watches as Kurt bows his head to kiss Finn, and even with Kurt’s hands on Finn’s shoulders and his position over him, Puck can see that the kiss is way gentler than the one Kurt had given him. Finn’s hands come around to Kurt’s back, almost cradling him, and Puck sneaks across the seat so he can watch up close. 

It’s almost sweet, Puck thinks, or at least as sweet as it can be when your boyfriend’s making out with another guy partly for your benefit at 10am on a train. Kurt moves his hands to the sides of Finn’s head and holds him there while he deepens the kiss. Puck has a moment of hesitation put then he presses closer and runs his hand along Kurt’s spine, in between where Finn’s hands are still gently holding Kurt in place. Kurt arches toward the touch so Puck does it again. 

Finn slowly breaks the kiss and looks at Puck kind of dopily. “C’mere.” He lets go of Kurt with one hand and tugs Puck closer with that hand on the front of Puck’s shirt. “You’re so hot,” he gets out, before he’s kissing Puck again. Finn’s unrestrained kissing feels even more intense after Puck kissed Kurt, and Puck slides his hand down to Kurt’s waist and grips him there. Puck makes a little moaning noise into Finn’s mouth, hopefully not loud enough for the ticket-taker to come back in, and it takes him a minute to realize it’s because Kurt is kissing his neck and collarbone. 

When Puck pulls back a little bit reluctantly, he feels kind of hazy, and judging by Finn and Kurt’s faces, they were as impressed by all the kissing as he was. Kurt kisses each of them one more time before sitting back down with his script and flipping to his bookmarked page with a little flourish. Puck looks over at Finn, who’s already grinning at him.

“I don’t think Rachel’s play is going to be as awesome as our train ride, you guys,” Finn says, but he doesn’t look sorry about it. 

“The guy playing Henry Higgins is _eighty_ , Finn,” Kurt says wryly, not looking up from his script. “Let’s not insult ourselves like that.”

Puck chuckles and pulls Finn’s arm around himself, settling into Finn’s side. They’ll be in Scarsdale soon, and they’ll do all the things they had planned on, including taking a detour to White Plains so Puck can get Nana the hamantaschen she likes from the bakery she and her friends always stop at on their way to Atlantic City. And maybe they’ll never talk about it again, but more likely Puck will make sure to mention it to Kurt once a year, probably at Christmas or Hanukkah. 

Puck kicks Kurt’s shin, and Kurt glares at Puck over his script. 

“Dude, is Rachel going to have to _kiss_ the old guy? Because I don’t think we can make it through that. They might have to throw us out for laughing.” 

“Oh, gross! Can we take a video if she does?”

Kurt sighs. “You will not get us kicked out of the St. John’s Episcopal church, Puck. And probably, Finn. But I’m telling her I told you not to if she comes after me for it.” 

“Awesome,” Finn says, satisfied, and squeezes Puck against his side. 

_This is the Harlem Line. The next stop is Scarsdale._

Kurt puts his script carefully away in his giant briefcase-thing, and stands, looking down at Puck and Finn. 

“What happens on the 10am train to Scarsdale…” 

Finn laughs. “Can we come back next year?”


End file.
